


Demystifying Pyandonea, by Anduen

by Anonymous



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Literature, Other, maomeri, maormer, sea elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Another lore-book/book written in that 'found books' in each game sort-of style.





	Demystifying Pyandonea, by Anduen

**Author's Note:**

> Another lore-book/book written in that 'found books' in each game sort-of style.

Pyandonea in all text accounts throughout Tamriel (for I cannot speak for the entirety of Nirn) is described as a humid jungle-nation- a landmass plagued by massive insects, unending rainfall, massive storms and of course, the worst of all- the Maormer people. An enigmatic race to non-Pyandonean peoples, the Maormer are thought of as cold-blooded, calculated, and heartless. They are notorious for their racism and intense hatred for Altmer, and are among the top fleets of the pirating world.

I will say it right now: This is, for the most part, true. As a majority, the Maormer people are a racist, bitter seafaring mer. They are not, however, incapable of love or relationships. They are educated, civilized, and perfectly capable of behaving themselves. Unfortunately, a great many encounter by Tamrielic individuals with the Maormer have formed poor opinions of them. I do not hold this against them though, for they are outsiders and do not know and likely never will.

On Pyandonea, we Maormer are the only mer present. There are no Altmer, Bosmer, Dunmer or Orsimer present. Our cities and villages are entirely composed of Maormer and only Maormer. Like any civilized community, we have places of education, we have various workplaces, we have farmers, fishers, tailors, smiths, woodworkers, provisioners, enchanters and alchemists. We are in many ways no different than any other peoples found on Nirn.

We have husbands, wives, sons and daughters. Grandparents, aunts and uncles. We have holidays and events, we have artists, poetry and prose. There are colleges and libraries. I must say most if not all Maormer literature is biased, but in a sense, most writing is to some degree. The Altmer works I've read have been riddled in racism and cultural ignorance toward non-Altmer peoples, just as many Dunmer-writings contain cultural insensitivity and racism as well.

I will not quote, for I do not wish to draw backlash onto it's still-living author, but I have read a High Elf scholar's writings on we Maormer that was entirely biased and riddled in passive aggression, all with claims of 'proof' as justification for their opinions. Claims of ancient translated texts found in the Crystal Tower suggesting that we Maormer are worthy of a universal hate and disapproval. One such writing even suggests we be slaughtered without mercy or hesitation.

While I find this disgusting, it is not because I am Maormer, but because I am not biased, and I am not racist. We are accused so often of this, yet the greatest accusers of all- our distant cousin the Altmer- are no better than we when it all comes down to it. To put it simply, it's a case of Wobbegong calling the Stegostoma 'spotty'. The Tamrielic equivalent is: "The Pot calling the Kettle black."


End file.
